This invention relates to a self-propelled conveyor means for concrete and the like which can be driven to a job site, used to place concrete continuously in forms of varying height and length, and then folded up for over-the-highway travel to the next job site. More particularly, the apparatus comprises the combination of a belt conveyor mounted on a telescoping boom, a feed conveyor, and outrigger members, all of which can be mounted on a conventional truck, these parts being constructed to permit rapid conversion from the operating to the transfer mode.